Evil Dreams
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: Chillingo Cyan has had a series of terrible nightmares recently and decides to speak with Luna about this. She reveals that dreams and nightmares alike, are events that are extremely emotion fueled that happen in other dimensions. Cyan sets out to set these dimensions right and save other versions of himself as well as various other ponies.
1. Chapter 1

Hello love, I'm finally writing!

* * *

Fire blazed all around. Timbers fell with no regards to the ponies running from underneath. Changelings swarmed the fallen kingdom, even Celestia wasn't powerful enough to survive such a powerful onslaught. The castle burned to the ground slowly, taking the lives of most of Canterlot.

Cyan awoke in a cold sweat, he sat upright and looked around at the calm scenery. He looked to his right to see Twilight curled in a ball, silently sleeping. He quietly got up, put on his cloak, then headed out to seek Luna. He crept down the halls past guards and other servants, making his way up to her balcony.

"HALT, WE WILL NOT BE DISTUR- oh t'is you..." Luna spoke as she whipped around.

"Yeah, please don't blast me into nothingness, I just have a question... I've been having really bad nightmares very consistently the past few days, would you have anything to do with that?" Cyan asked, intent on finding out what has been causing these terrible dreams.

"Are you accusing me of tampering with your dreams? Of course not, I've peeked in on a couple" Luna blushed with this comment, "But nothing recent of course."

Cyan went a little pale upon seeing Luna blush, "Then what could the reason for these dream be?"

"..."

"what is it Luna?"

"Dreams- they're not your subconscious... They're actual eve-"

"WAIT, THESE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN?!"

"No, Cyan, dreams are events in other dimensions that have such and extreme emotional value that they break through the weakest barrier to another dimension, your subconscious..."

"So when you mess around with dreams you are changing the events of other dimensions?"

"Yes, but I can only do so much, there are thousands and thousands upon billions of dimensions, every choice anypony can make, creates a new dimension."

"Wait, remember that one week that Twilight went through that mirror into the 'human dimension'? Is it like that?"

"yes but it's not that sim-"

"Can we modify that mirror to choose a dimension?!"

"That's your field, I don't know though, you can try."

Cyan went over these words as he started to wonder back to bed. He thanked Luna for her time, and scurried back to his room. That next morning Cyan awoke bright and early and began to walk out of the room.

"Cy-Cyan? Where are you going?" Twilight called as she awoke

"I'm just going to go fix some castle plumbing. I'll prolly be back later tonight though." Cyan replied.

"Oh ok.." Twilight laid back down as Cyan slipped out of the room. A couple minutes later she sprung up, "The castle plumbing was fixed yesterday! Where is he going?!" Twilight snuck out of the room quickly to go and find him. She caught one of Celestia's guards just as he rounded the corner.

"Princess Twilight" the guard said, noticing her.

"Did you see Prince Cyan run past here? Or a few minutes ago even?" Twilight asked him.

"No princess, I haven't seen him this morning, I will keep an eye out though."

Twilight continued down the hallway searching for him before returning to the Royal Study to read some new books. Meanwhile down in his 'lab' Cyan was working diligently with his new task at hand, creating mystic circuits and crafting levers and switches with arcane metals. Cyan spent hours upon hours pouring over his work, mainly with the core of channeling the mirror's magic into a format that can be controlled. Using the last of his amethyst spheres, he lined it with gems of all types. This core hovered between to coils that clicked into place with one side channeling the power of the mirror in, and the other side transforming it into a manageable form that is then displayed onto the mirror. Cyan worked mindlessly, screwing screws and bolting bolts into their places. He backed up looking at his masterpiece, it's metal gleamed under the dim lamp. It shuddered with anticipation, anxious to be used. Using his magic, Cyan activated the mirror. It showed a mirror reality into the human world. Cyan then fiddled with the dials he installed and the image shifted away. He make out a faint figure in the mirror, it looked like... Himself! He waved his hoof and his reflection did as well. A figure opened the door in the reflection, Cyan looked behind him, no one was there. His reflection, however, did not look behind himself as the figure closed in. Cyan widened his eyes when the figure unsheathed a particularly long knife. He slammed the frame lock lever down and burst through the mirror.

He barreled into his reflection and through the other side. The figure, now more visible, appeared to be Cyan's old 'partner in crime'.

_I guess he wasn't killed in this dimension, I can fix that [:)]. _Cyan thought about what he should do, he and his reflection stood up and looked at their enemy. Both Cyan and his reflection charged their horns, ready to fire. The figure dashed forward, dodging both blasts that were fired toward him. The figure jumped then slashed at the actual Cyan. Cyan absorbed the blow to his face, blood began to trickle. Cyan opened his eyes, and with a very bitter look, blasted a particle of light into his opponent's eyes. While his enemy was blinded, Cyan used his magic to create a field around each of his enemy's legs. He compressed the fields till he heard a very satisfying crunch. Cyan smiled, completely lost in his violent rage, as blood dribbled into his teeth, staining them slightly red. He focused his magic into the form of a butcher's cleaver and levitated it closely over the throat of the blinded and immobilized pony. The door off to the side, lurched and shuddered before giving way. A black pony with a sharp-cut blue mane walked past the hole where the door originally was. Distracted, Cyan let the energy blade disperse, The black pony was very confused.

"..." Cyan studied him, he felt like he should know this pony.

"Thanks big bro! Yeah, I don't know who this person is either, though he is rather handsome." Cyan's reflection exclaimed, hugging the newcomer. He looked back over, his head tilted slightly in confusion, "Surealene, who is this pony, and why is he here?"

Surealene stood in front of Cyan's reflection. "Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"Me? Well that's a touchy subject, I'm Chillingo Cyan. But I'm guessing that's also Chillingo Cyan?" Cyan gestured towards his reflection. Surealene nodded.

"How did you get here?" Surealene questioned.

"I modified a magic mirror and I saw into this dimension then I jumped through and saved your brother."

"Other dimension, is there another version of me?"

"Yeah, no, in my dimension you were... Aborted..."

Surealene covered Cyan's reflection's ears at that word. "Shush, Cyan here is very sheltered, he hasn't heard or seen much evil, don't you dare corrupt him..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. In my dimension, both our parents are dead, I'm immortal, a prince, I'm engaged to a princess, rebuilt and burnt down 12 buildings, caused a nuclear meltdown, broke my neck, went into a shock coma, shattered half my bones, battled to the death with this fool," Cyan gestured to the still immobilized pony on the ground, "been apart of the royal guard, both day and night, destroyed the elements of harmony, took over and saved Equestria, and built and inter dimensional portal, and I have these sweet metal wings. So yeah, I'd still want to be sheltered as well. He's seen blood hasn't he, it's not like he lives in a bubble." Cyan walked over the the immobilized pony and pressed down on him with his magic till he heard the sickening crack of the pony's ribs against the floor.

"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" Surealene shouted.

"Calm down, he was the one who was going to kill him anyways... Speaking of which..." Cyan grabbed the knife.

"What are you doing?" Serealene seemed very concerned now.

"oh," Cyan looked him dead in the eye with a smile of a psychopath, "nothing..." Cyan cut straight into his own foreleg. He lapped up the blood, playfully smiling. "You haven't noticed something, didn't I have a cut on my face when you entered?" Surealene looked at Cyan's face, dripping with blood, but completely unscathed, no scratch, no scar, no mark. With a new face of terror, Surealene looked down to see the cut on Cyan's leg start healing at remarkable speeds.

"I'm totally just screwing with you [XP]. You ok? I was just gonna leave..."

"Just go... You've done enough" Surealene said quietly, quelling whatever internal rage he had.

"ok, geez, I'm sorry, goodbye and you're welcome." Cyan retorted as he walked back toward the mirror. He wondered if he had gone too far with these ponies. He looked toward the entrance to see Twilight, thoroughly ticked off. He walked back through the mirror flinchingly.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME, DO YOU NOT TRUST ME, DO I HOLD YOU BACK, HUH, WHAT IS IT CYAN? Why'd you ditch me [;(]" Twilight ranted on.

Cyan dashed forwards and hugged her. He was so incredibly thankful for everything that'd happened to him, he'd seen how his life could have turned out and wouldn't trade his current life for anything.

"Twilight, I love you, I don't want harm to befall you, I didn't know what would happen today and I didn't want the mystery to hurt you. Today I've uncovered tenfold how much more I love you. I've seen life without you and it's saddening... Don't ever leave, always be here please."

Cyan was accompanied back to their room by Twilight. They lay down to go back to sleep, and Cyan did so quite quickly, being as exhausted as he was. There he was haunted by more of the worst events he had ever seen unfold once again...


	2. Chapter 2

I miss you love...

_italics - thoughts_

_[] _brackets - emotions/faces

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT! LET ME SLEEP!" Twilight awoke to screaming. To turned over and saw Cyan twisting and turning in tears whilst screaming in his sleep.

"Cyan! Cyan! CYAN! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Twilight yelled as she shook him awake. Cyan sat up panting and looked over to see twilight with a couple tear running down her face.

"hmm? What is it Twilight, what's wrong?" Cyan asked in concern.

"You were screaming... again..." Twilight whimpered out quietly.

"What?" Cyan asked in confusion, "I was screaming?" He continued to pretend that he hadn't just had the nightmare that he did, it was getting to him, the voices, the further he went into other dimensions, the further they went into him, he could always hear the pain, the suffering of others. He was unable to help most of them, he was so tired... He had to be there, first and foremost, for Twilight.

_Ahh! No leave me alone! Let me go! Stop this, leave me be!_

This time a female voices rang through his head, this was odd to him. He'd only ever heard his own voice through his thoughts unless... IT WAS HIMSELF, or rather herself...

Tears welled up in his eyes, he looked at Twilight and picked her up. He dashed through the wall and blasted though the roof of his lab. He land into the tile below cracking the floor. He lay Twilight down by the mirror and jumped through as soon as he set the framelock.

He appeared in the dark alley of what appeared to be Manehattan. He was surprised to find it empty and was somewhat disappointed as his bloodlust burned within him. He heard quickly approaching hoof-steps, and he quickly hid away around a couple of garbage dumpsters. A slightly smaller-than-him mare turned the corner and stopped in the alley with a stack of papers in her hooves. She ran through them sorting them furiously.

"Crap, I'm going to be so late, I'm so dead, just had to wait till today to sort these things... Good job Cyelia..." She mumbled to herself in frustration. Cyan recognized the voice from his head. Cyan looked around to see if anyone was going to jump out and attack hi- her. He sat there for couple more minutes while she fumbled around with her papers.

"Good, glad I got that in order." Cyelia spoke in a sigh of relief. The door off to the side of the alley swung open as three stallions walked out.

"See boys, I told ya I heard somepony, fresh meat..." the first one said with a smile. The other two stallions proceeded to surround her. They knocked her papers into a hurricane and tied her up. She tried to tell them to stop which earned her a slap across the face. After that they threw her into the side of the alleyway where she was unable to get up. The original stallion then picked her up, and with a smile said, "Say goodbye to daylight [;)]"

"Ahh! No leave me alone! Let me go! Stop this, leave me be!" After hearing this statement Cyan snapped out of his trance of horror, and with his rekindled fury went into action. Smoke filled the room that they had walked into. Confused, the three stallions stayed closely together. the floor began cracking, as something or someone struggled to escape it's confinement. A blue hoof struck out and proceeded to pull the rest of its rotting self out. The zombie-like creature had a stitched smile and slowly trudged toward the party. The three stallion threw their hostage at the zombie and proceeded to run the nearest exit, the LOCKED exit. The creature strode closer and closer to them, the smoke thickened until they could no longer see it. Then out of the smoke came Cyan, who had replaced the zombie. His eyes filled with blackness and his teeth sharpened, he roared with his rage. Cyan shot out magic rope that tied up their legs and hung them from the ceiling. Of the three, he blindfolded and gagged two, leaving the main one to see and speak.

"[;)] Hi friend, how are we today? Kidnapping and raping defenseless mares I see... I wonder how you feel if that happened to you hmm?" Cyan smiled, the sadistic side taking over. He fired bolts of black and white lightning, with increasing frequency. There was a flash and after the brightness died down, there was nothing but a mare left in his place. Except he WAS the mare. "Not so cocky now? Especially now that you don't have one. [;D] What shall we do to you? I'm not going to hurt you... much..." Cyan laughed, something had taken over his mind now. He materialized a knife and proceeded to hold it right over the newly created mare's flank. He started cutting a big smiley face into it and once he finished he dragged his tongue from the bottom of the cuts to the top, cleaning all the blood off. "My oh my don't you taste good [:)] Anypony else fancy being sampled? No? How unfortunate that I'm going to go against your wishes, isn't fun is it?" Cyan started slicing away the the other two's flanks, leaving bloody gashes all over them. After getting a considerable amount of blood on his hooves, Cyan walked back over to the mare that lead the thugs. "Hey, whats wrong? Don't cry, it's only the fact that YOU would have DONE THIS TO ME! YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS, ITS NOT FUN, IM NOT GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, YOU WOULD HAVE RAPED AND KILLED ME!" Cyan continued into a bloody rage of yelling. The mare began to speak up,

"We weren't going to hurt you... We only wanted the ma-"

"SHUT UP, THAT IS ME. SHE IS ME, I am not from this world, but her pain has haunted me for too long, and you guys were the unfortunate IDIOTS WHO DECIDED TO HARM HER!" Cyan yelled after giving a solid punch into the mare's nose, effectively silencing her. the bloody hoof print dribbled down and combined with the blood from the newly broken nose. Cyan yelled after giving a solid punch into the mare's nose, effectively silencing her. the bloody hoof print dribbled down and combined with the blood from the newly broken nose. Cyan grabbed the mare by the throat, and proceeded to bite her neck. He lapped up the blood, it soaked his muzzle. "Delicious [:)]" Cyan smiled. "Well time for me to go, I'll leave you with a present though." Cyan bopped her broken nose playfully. Cyan enchanted the two stallions behind her, then he released them from their wraps, blindfolds and gags. Then opened their now blacked eyes and moved toward the main mare, who was still tied to the ceiling. Cyan cut her down and left her tied up. "There, now those two will do whatever they were going to do to Cyleia to you. I hope you weren't honest in your intentions, otherwise it'll be a rough night for you won't it now? And they won't remember anything either [;D] I'll leave you to 'enjoy your present', have fun!" Cyan walked away into the now-closing portal hearing the begs for mercy eventually silenced by slight gagging...

"Hello guys!" Cyan's eyes and teeth returned to normal as he re-entered the room he left Twilight in. "I'm glad Cyelia was smart enough to come here. Don't worry I took care of them." Cyan re-assured her. He then recounted over the next few minutes, what happened to him and why he just left, to Twilight who was still comforting Cyleia.

"So you knew she'd be in danger, and so you saved her, I guess that makes the whole, leaving me here on the floor thing, slightly better." Twilight replied.

"How did you know?" Cyelia asked in complete and total confusion.

"I have these nightmares and they tell when one version of myself is in trouble, and you were the first female version of me, I had to save you... You're pretty much defenseless..." Cyan answered.

"Oh, so I'm you and you're me, just slightly different?"

"Yeah"

"That makes me wonder..."

"About."

Cyelia dived forward into Cyan, kissing him. Cyan backed away, surprised and astonished.

"How I taste." Cyelia said.

"..." Cyan backed away astonished. Twilight a little more so, moved to fill the space between the two of them.

"What? What'd I do?" Cyelia asked in confusion.

"Do you know who I am?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, in my world there's one of you, you're princess Twilight, what about it?" Cyelia answered.

Cyan moved up to Twilight's side and put his hoof around her, "Yep, and she's also mine..." Cyelia's ears went down with embarrassment and guilt.

"Oh.. I'm really sorry about that... I guess I should be going back to my world..." Cyelia said with a hint of shame and regret.

"No, you're not leaving." Cyan said adamantly.

"Am I in trouble?" She shrunk in her shadow.

"No, " Cyan looked at twilight who was shaking her head, "yeah, you're not in trouble, but I'm not letting you return till you can defend yourself. Go ahead and attack me with the most force you can..." Cyan stood tall while Twilight ran to cover. Cyelia crouched into an aggressive stance. Her horn began to glow very brightly, the intensity increasing. A bolt fired from her horn and it headed for Cyan, whistling as it flew. He lit his horn and stopped the bolt effortlessly, twirling it in a circle. He dissipated the energy and walked over to her as she collapsed.

"This is what I mean, you used all your energy in one attack, and then it still did absolutely nothing to me... You're going to need a lot of training, self defense, magical and physical otherwise. Here get up, Twilight come help me." They both help Cyelia off the ground and brought her back to the study where Princess Celestia was waiting.

"What in the name of the dark side of the moon did you do to these walls, and not to mention the floor?!" Celestia yelled, her anger causing tremors.

Cyan stepped forward, "Sorry, it was urgent, long story..." Celestia stared at the blood covering his coat.

"What the buck Chillingo! We talked about this! Why do you keep getting covered in blood, especially not your own!" Celestia just stood there looking at the still dripping blood on his hooves and muzzle.

"Calm down Celestia, I'll fix it, don't worry, I'll fix everything... as always" Cyan said in a soothing tone.

"Fine, I'll leave till tomorrow..." Celestia walked out of the room back to her quarters.

"Here, Cyleia, you get in that bed and you rest, you're going to need it. I need to go visit some old friends of mine." Cyan explained as he left the room. Twilight signed, she has not been able to see much of Cyan lately, he's always so busy. She began rummaging through the closet in the study for an air mattress. Cyan crept up behind her and flipped her around. After looking at her for a second he put his nose against hers, staring into her eyes. He then lunged in, kissing her fully. He pulled back and looked at Twilight again, her muzzle had been stained a little red from his.

"I know I've been scarce lately, but tonight I'm all yours. I'm not going anywhere [;)] I love you, and I'm here to show you that." Cyan whispered so as to not wake his female self silently snoring.

"I love you too." Twilight replied as she snuggled closer to him in the closet doorway. Whatever outside force that began taking over Cyan's mind, had left, for now...


End file.
